


Chimes at Midnight

by IantojJackh



Series: TW100 Drabbles [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> An old Boeshane tradition. The piece is quite fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimes at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for  [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) **tw100** challenge 244- Reverse Fandom: Beauty and the Beast (season 3, episode 9). 

  
**Author:**  [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[ **iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title:** Chimes at Midnight  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Ianto/Jack  
 **Notes:** Written for  [](http://tw100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **tw100**](http://tw100.livejournal.com/) challenge 244- Reverse Fandom: Beauty and the Beast (season 3, episode 9).   
 **Summary:** An old Boeshane tradition. The piece is quite fluffy.

  
  


Chimes at midnight. An old Boeshane wedding tradition. The couple rings a set of chimes made of shells collected from the shoreline on the midnight before their wedding.  Since it was impossible to get Boeshane shells, ones from Penarth Seafront had to do.

Jack intertwined his fingers with Ianto's as they reached for the central clapper. Their eyes locked, reflecting the deep unshakable love for each other. 

 

The beautiful music created by the chimes made Jack tear up. For this was the first time he partook in this ritual. It was never right until a certain Welshman stole his heart.     

  



End file.
